


The Questions You Ask

by Elijah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah/pseuds/Elijah
Summary: What would younger self ask older self?





	The Questions You Ask

The woman slammed her head into her pillow and cursed her younger self. Her younger self stared blithely at the pillow as she placed her hands on her hips and continued her harangue. “And just what happened to your plan to join the military, huh? By this age you should have already reached captain by now according to my plan, if not major?” 

Her voice shrieked a little at the end, and her older self pulled the pillow away from one eye. “Remember the headaches we got as a kid?” 

Younger self paused, her mouth open as she went to take a breath, “what about them?” 

Older self looked at her, relief welling with hope in her emotions, “they get worse, a lot worse, and really bad- like I can’t even read bad.” 

Younger self stared at her confusedly, “UH, I can’t read when I have a headache, it hurts too much.” 

Older self put up her hands and shook them out, “No, no, I mean. When I get these headaches, I can read, I can see the words in front of me,but I don’t understand them. I even know what they should be. But I can’t read them. They’re gibberish.” 

For the first time since appearing her older self’s room, Younger Self lost her confident stance. “That.” She shuddered, “That can’t be real. How could a headache do that?” 

Older self chuckled. Younger Self shuddered, the chuckle was long sad, and terrifying. “Yeah, well, welcome to our life.” 


End file.
